youtubepoopfandomcom-20200223-history
Gargamel
Gargamel the Wizard (Also known as Gargamel Junior, Gargy, and Ugly Old Guy) is famously known as the smurfs' archenemy. However he is actually the unsung hero of the smurfs. Early Life Gargamel was born many years ago, being the only child to his parents. From a young age he was a brilliant and sweet young boy who vowed to make the world a better place. However the poor soul didn't realize how evil and rough the world was. When he was but a boy he took alchemy lessons from Randalf the Gay, Gandalf the Grey's creepier cousin and Dumblewhore. Randalf the Gay and Dumblewhore sadly had more sinister motives for Gargamel than teaching him alchemy. Randalf tried to magically mate with Gargamel when he is meditating but thankfully a stray kitten noticed the creepy man lunging towards the innocent young boy with his wand out, while Dumblewhore clapped and giggled like an idiot. The kitten then bite off Randalf's hand and Randalf lost his balance and fell into his own cauldron, in which due to a spell he was trapped in there for OVER 9000 YEARS! Then Dumblewhore dumbled out of the window in fear of the fuzzy freeloader. Gargamel realized what had happened and was grateful for the feline saving his innocence, so he adopted it and named it Azrael. As Gargamel grew up into a rebellious teenager he would often refuse to do what his family wanted him to do. Such as brushing his teeth, cleaning his room, or yodeling with his family in mountains on Wednesdays, like families do. While the family was out yodeling one night, Gargamel and Azrael snuck away to buy some illegal pine-cones for....uhh...magic stuff. While he was gone his family panicked, Gargamel's father, Gargamel Senior sent his wife home and went on the hunt for Gargamel himself. However Gargamel Senior, was attacked by a wild, vicious, monstrous beast known by his scientific name as the "Tigger." He bounced on the poor man to death. By the time Gargamel and Azrael got home from their....business, the local law enforcement was at their house, in which they informed him that his father was bounced to death. Even since then Gargamel had pain in heart and vowed to magically bring his father back to life one day. Ever since then he dedicated his life to the magical arts in the hopes of creating a spell that could bring his father back to life, so they could yodel as a family once more. First Encounter with the Smurfs Pretty soon Gargamel turned twenty-two and still had no avail in necromancing his father back. Unfortunately for Gargamel he lost his hair at that young age when he thought he found a spell that could raise the dead. It only made people prematurely bald. Even worse, no one wanted to buy that spell for some reason. Gargamel was feeling rather depressed one day when he and Azrael went for a walk in the forest, however due to his horrible sense of directions he got lost. While he was lost he came across a small village of little blue, annoying creatures. Gargamel was fascinated by them so he became to watch them from a distance. After only one hour he could see they were a race of PURE EVIL! These demonic creatures were led by a dastardly, bastardly Karl Marx expy known as Papa Smurf, though he made the very few females smurfs call him Pimp Smurf. Papa Smurf loudly began to boast to the smurflings that they were all smurfing evil to the core and were all inherently evil and their goal is world domination. He also mentioned on a side-hand comment that if a human were to mix their corpse with pine-cones, and flour, then yodeled a Chuck Norris summoning yodel, it could bring back the dead and give them immortality. Gargamel then knew in order to save humanity and bring his father back he'd have to defeat the evil smurfs. However Papa Smurf heard him creeping through the forest and tried to have him captured, however Gargamel and Azrael ran back to their home just in time. Currently Gargamel ever since that encounter has tried to warn the world of the smurfs, only for people to laugh at him and call him bald....and also crazy. Gargamel and Papa Smurf's rivalry began that day. Likes * Azrael * His family * Yodeling * The idea of bringing his father back to life * Chuck Norris * His former hairline * Not being thought of us crazy * People who listen to him * Spaghetti with Gay Luigi * Magic Dislikes * The smurfs * Papa "Pimp" Smurf * Being thought of as crazy * The guilt of his father being killed * Tigger * Randalf the Gay * When people mock his bald, bald, bald head * When he sucks at magic (which is often) * The King (Well pretty much all kings) * Missing yodeling night * Dumblewhore Category:Wizards Category:Lawful Good Category:Tragic Characters Category:Singers Category:Magicians Category:Characters Category:Losers